


Road Stop

by bag_of_dragons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bag_of_dragons/pseuds/bag_of_dragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys stop by a gas station and convenience store to refuel, and Cas has a hard time choosing his snacks. Requested by spikeghost on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Stop

They’d stopped to get gas and snacks an hour ago. Dean was sure it had been an hour, though he hadn’t actually checked the time when they arrived, but the amount of time Castiel had spent staring at the back wall of drinks in the convenience store was far longer than Dean could fathom. It had to be about an hour. At least.

Sam had tried to be helpful in Castiel’s sudden crisis regarding what beverage to choose. “Well, do you want something carbonated, or do you want like a juice or something?”

“This only contains 10% juice,” Castiel replied, squinting at one of the juice options disapprovingly.

“Okay... well what about this orange juice? It’s from concentrate but it’s actual juice.”

And then Castiel had waxed on about how there should really be better juice options for weary travelers instead of energy drinks and alcohol, and drinks which did not actually contain any juice at all but claimed to, and it was around this time that Sam had politely excused himself from the conversation.

Dean had paid for his sandwich and the gas he’d put in the car, and had considered simply leaving to wait for his brother and the angel out in the Impala, but as Sam walked away from Castiel with a shrug of his shoulders, his eyes meeting Dean’s, the elder Winchester knew it was his turn up to bat. He couldn’t just leave the angel there unattended.

“Cas, you can get more than one,” he offered helpfully as he walked up behind Castiel to see what drinks he was considering.

Castiel seemed to sigh, though the act was not audible. “The problem is not choosing only one, Dean. The problem is choosing one at all. I would like juice and none of these drinks have a proper juice ratio. It’s a very unhealthy situation.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. This was not quite what he was expecting. “Well...” he began, searching his brain for something—anything—of use to say. He wasn’t finding anything. “Is this like the bee thing?”

Castiel turned to look at him, cocking his head to the side just slightly. “Are you asking me if I’m crazy, Dean? Because sanity is all relative, but I assure you I’m very much myself in this moment. This planet is full of so many natural wonders that my father created, in many cases specifically for you humans, and yet you insist on creating artificial flavors, drinks with only 10% juice. What’s wrong with 100% juice, Dean?”

“Uh, n-nothing..?” Dean answered, taken somewhat aback. He wasn’t trying to imply something was wrong with the angel, and if he’d thought Castiel would take it that way, he wouldn’t have mentioned the bees at all. “I just thought, y’know, the bees... you were collecting honey from them and I wondered if this was gonna result in you squeezing the juice out of some orchard fruit somewhere...”

Castiel considered this a moment and then nodded, turning back to the wall of drinks. “My apologies. I hadn’t thought of it that way, but that would be an acceptable solution. I would feel bad for wasting the cashier’s time, however. I think I should purchase something.”

“You wanna get a candy bar? I got a sandwich. Here, just get a bottle of water and we’ll find you something to snack on, alright?”

Dean opened one of the refrigerators and grabbed a bottle of water, closing the door behind himself with a thud. He thrust the bottle into Castiel’s arms, tugging on the sleeve of his coat, urging him away from the drinks and over to the snack aisles.

“Look, Cas, this has honey in it.” He picked up a candy bar and held it up for the angel to see.

Castiel carefully read the label, a smile starting at the corner of his lips as he seemed to approve of the ingredients. When he was done, he pointed at the label, shaking his head. “But see, artificial flavors. What is wrong with natural flavors? I do not understand.”

“I think they just add that in there because some people want like... more flavor.” Dean gestured in an attempt to explain. “But it’s got natural flavors too. You can’t win ‘em all, Cas.”

He clapped the angel on the back and moved on to salty snacks. “Okay, chips are gonna be out of the question... Look, peanuts.” Dean grabbed a jar and held it up for Castiel with a smile. “There’s nothing wrong with peanuts. They’re good for you, they taste good...” He read the label as he spoke, knitting his eyebrows studiously. “There’s not a damn thing in here that isn’t natural. See?” Dean grinned up at the angel victoriously. “Peanuts.”

Castiel smiled, holding his hand out to accept the jar of which Dean was so proud. “Dean,” he said, his voice somewhat low. “I appreciate you taking the time to help me find acceptable snack foods. Sam didn’t think you would understand, but I told him he was wrong.”

“Understand what?” Dean replied, handing Castiel the jar of nuts.

“Sam and I have been discussing your eating habits, Dean. He thinks you don’t appreciate natural and organic foods, because, as he put it, you’ll ‘put anything in your face that’s even remotely edible’.”

Dean frowned, shifting uncomfortably at the prospect of the angel and his brother talking about him behind his back. “Look, when you’re on the road all the time, you eat what’s available. Nothin’ wrong with that.”

“It’s quite understandable,” Castiel assured him, smiling softly. “But Sam didn’t think you’d be willing to attend the local farmer’s market with us as a result of your decidedly less refined palate. I told him he was mistaken.”

“Wait...” Dean raised a finger for emphasis as he processed what Castiel was telling him. “You and Sam wanna drag me to a farmer’s market?”

Castiel nodded, looking more human than usual for it. “Yes.”

Dean considered objecting, insisting Sam had put ideas into Castiel’s head about rabbit food, but he thought better of it. No, Sam didn’t think Dean would go for it, but Castiel did, and Dean was almost certain Sam was hoping his brother would say no. Which was a surefire way to get Dean to do the exact opposite.

“Fine. Bring it on. Long as it doesn’t interfere with the job, I’m cool with it.” The hunter smiled, glancing out the front window at Sam standing by the Impala, completely oblivious to his brother’s plans of crashing his little farmer’s market party.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
